


the tears are lying, i swear

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it's barely there tbh), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, drabble-ish, early 1st of april, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where minghao dreams mingyu dies.again.but this time, minghao is prepared.





	the tears are lying, i swear

It was a tragic, almost ridiculous dream.

Minghao and Mingyu were eating food, they made in the dorm for only themselves, because their younger and older members were sleeping.

(Or that was, what Minghao thought; the room, Minghao shared with Mingyu didn't have a window to look if it was morning or not. The members (specifically Seungcheol, as the father-role) would've asked them to cook something for everyone. But fortunately, that wasn't the case.)

Minghao didn

 


End file.
